Information centric networking (ICN) technology is a network architecture that focuses on named information. The ICN technology evolves the Internet infrastructure away from a host-centric network that is based on connectivity and end-to-end principles. In a host centric network, such as an Internet protocol (IP) network, packets are routed based on IP addresses. IP addresses are used to identify devices and provide locations of the devices in the IP network. For example, an IP packet includes a source IP address identifying a source device and a destination IP address identifying a destination device in the IP network. The IP network can determine a path for the IP packet to be transmitted from the source device to the destination device based on the source IP address and the destination IP address in an example.